My shizznit
by aaron2
Summary: basically about a boy named arron ellies, me, that has to save the earth from the brink of destruction and mayhem


A.B. Ellies 6/14/03  
  
Prologue:  
  
Hope you all are listening. This may very well be the last entry I make into my journal. The Intergalactic police are hot on my trail and I already stole a four-kajillion dollar ruby that could land me the 4 life- sentence if I'm caught. That's if I'm caught. Oh wait, some of you probably don't know what I'm even talking about. I guess I should start at the beginning...  
  
Part One:  
Journal One  
The Greeting and Departure  
  
The world of Earth. Such a chaotic era in the year of Satan, 6006, June the sixth. That is why I have asked our world leaders to assemble a group of troops to assist me in my galaxy-travel time continuum exploration. Let me introduce myself. My name is Aaron Ellies and I am the world's last hope of continuing the existence of intelligent life on a planet. You see, it has been recorded for eight and a half Millennia that the destruction of our beloved Earth will occur on the sixth hour of the sixth day of the sixth month on the sixth year of a certain millennium. However, we never knew exactly which millennium that would be so we had to wait it out.  
For a long time, many people had thought that the destruction of the Earth would be due to a character called Majin Buu in the year 2003. However, the date was way off, so that was obviously not the event of truth. Many other events followed that incident such as the war between a certain individual and a five thousand-year-old fossilbag named Yami, the war between man and machine, and there was also the near destruction of Earth and the entire galaxy when a race of highly intelligent beings by the name of Oblivion ripped a hole in space and created a massive super black hole that threatened to engulf all of the Milky Way. However, none of these events made sense until the year of 2004, when humanity invented the first two-way time machine. I had used my good will to be the first to test out this new machine. I decided to check out the years by traveling to different millennia. When I reached the year of 6006, I knew I had found my destination. The Earth as we knew it was no more. It literally looked like the gates of H-E-double hockey sticks had risen from the depths of the Earth. And right in the middle of this massive hellhole was a huge demonic structure that resembled something of a cross between a bull, a man, and an angel, in a sort of dead way. And right in the hand of this demon was a scythe, the weapon of the devil. Enscripted on the scythe was the number: 6- 6-6. After witnessing such monstrosity, I ran back to the time machine and traveled back to the year 2004 and told the world of my discoveries. For the next four millennia, we spent our time increasing our knowledge of science to make a spaceship with the latest in artillery, food, AI, space travel, and defense. Such a ship was finally perfected and modified in the year 6001, which left us five years to test run the ship and make sure it functioned well. We put the ship to the test and sent it to the next galaxy and back. That took an estimated 4 months. Such speed was never witnessed before in the entire history of the world.  
The time had come and now, here I am, in the year of Satan, 6006. I have not yet seen my new crewmembers, but I happily await their arrival as I stand next to the ship, which I gladly gave it the name of the Mach XII. The current President of America, Ms. Chelsea Clinton, now running for the fourth and last time, and the Russian Czar, Heiman Schfiztnevle, have just come up to me and informed me that the launch will begin if T minus ten minutes and that the crew members have just arrived. As I board the ship, I wonder to myself what the crewmembers will be like. Just as I finish my thought, the doors of the ship burst open, and ten individuals step into the ship. At that moment, the trip into the next galaxy really started...  
  
Chapter One  
Our Get Together  
"Well, well, well. Lookie at what we've got here. All right folks, my name is Aaron Ellies, savior of the planet and your Captain in command. Can I just get all of your names?" I asked.  
So they all started off a role call:  
"My name is Ryoko. Gotta have me for weapon handling."  
"Hey, how ya doin'? Matthew Green to man your navigation, sir.  
"Hey, baby. The name's Pam Anderson. I'm your local nurse and medical needs person."  
Hatcha!  
"The name is Jerry MgHales. I'm tellin ya, you'll need me to be your righthand man, caz I' good with debates."  
"Heya, sleezbags. I'm Alaysia Botus and if you gotta problem, too bad!"  
Huh, friendly isn't she?  
"Goku's the name and...uhhh...hold on...oh yeah...and artillery's my game."  
"Geeeyup! Here's Vonski for you and I'm your hired technition. I am getting paid right?"  
"No." I replied.  
"Dammnit! Cried Vonski.  
"BUUURRRP! The name is Homer, and I'm your local drunk."  
Geez, whered they pick up this hick?  
"My name is Bulma and i'm the co-technition around here. You need something fixed or built, you come to me or Vonski."  
"Ello, Ello! My name's Himoura Batosai, swordsman extrordinaire, that I am."  
"Good to meet you all," I complimented, "trust me, the pleasure is all mine. I trust you all know the reason of your arrival on this ship?  
Homer glummly replied, "Welll, actually, my country told me that if I did this mission, when i came back they would give me a lifetime's worth of beer. You see, I come from a state of complete fear and chickenty. I was the person chosen, AGAINST MY WILL!, to do this mission! Don't you hve any pity?"  
"Someone get this bum out of here! " I exclaimed.  
"Noooooooo! Think of the beer! The poor, defenseless beer!"  
"There is no beer!" I yelled.  
"D'ho!"  
Now that Homer was out of the ship, we had 5 minutes to prepare for launch. We got into our seats and prepared ourselves for the beginning of the ride of our lives. We strapped ourseles in just in time to hear those clear, historical words: "3, 2, 1,... Blastoff! Houston, we have contact!"  
As I watched the ship exit the NASA space station and enter and leave the Earth's atmosphere, I thought of the adventures that would be bestowed upon us.  
  
Journal Entry #2:  
Cold and Dark Space  
  
"Alright folks, now that we had hit space, I feel obligated to inform you about the quadrants of the ship. After all, I helped buildthe ship. In the North Wing, there is the kitchen, bedrooms, bathrooms, and living area. In the East quadrant, the entertainment section, we have the game room, equipped with a full arcade holding 700 popular games, free of course, we have a built in theatre, an ever popular 200' screen T.V. for the XBOX, PS2, N64, Gamecube, and yes, the original Nintendo, Sega Genasis, and Sega Saturn. We even have the legendary PS Dolphin. And of course, each game console has 50 different games."  
"Oh, hell yeah!" replied Vonski happily.  
"Oh and by the way, Matthew," I said,"we do have E.O.E. I read that you love that game. The West quadrant contains the neccessary needs, like the medical ward, being manned by our very own Pamela Anderson. It also includes the storage chambers, for personal luggage that won't fit in your rooms. And then there is the other room. That room leads to the boiler chamber. I expect none of you to ever need to head down there unless it is an emergency. That brings us to the South quadrant, which is the workout area, completely equipped with battle simulators and state of the art battle weapons. Don't worry, they're all confined in an auditorium who's walls cannot be penetrated with any type of force or blast. Also located in the Southern quadrant is the dungeon, where we hold captured prisoners, if any. And that concluds our little stand in place tour. Now let me show you all to your rooms."  
With that, we proceeded to the Northern quadrant which held the bedrooms. As we neared the rooms, I reminded myself that the shipwas large, however, it only contained 6 bedrooms. When we finally got there, theer were a lot of rumors going around.  
"Only six bedrooms, in a huge ship like this? How'd you figure we'd all fit?" A voice came from the crowd.  
Not surprisingly, it came from Alaysia. It said in her record that she was used to criticizing.  
"Well, Alaysia, each person will have thier own roommate. I have already found the time to pick who goes with who. Alaysia, you're with Bulma. Batosai, you're bunked with Vonski."  
"Oh yeah! Wait a minute, you are the real Batosai right?"  
" I assure you, I am the real thing, that i am." Himoura replied.  
"Okay, Jerry, your bunked with Goku. Matthew, you are bunked with....Pamela. And Ryoko, you'll be bunking with me.  
"Alright! The bed next to the big cheese! By the way, how big are these bedrooms?" Ryoko exclaimed enthusiastically.  
"Why don't you go take a look for yourself?" I answered with a question.  
So, everyone went back to the main meeting area to get their luggage and came back to put their stuff away. When the crew entered their rooms, they were pleasantly surprised. '[two person Queen size bed, each side equipped with its own adjustable surface. The positioning of the person's side of the bed was controlledby a remote control. Also located relatively near the bed was a huge dresser for each of the crew members. Along with the bed and dressers, there were make- up stands for the ladies if they wanted to touch up, there was a high tech closet controlled by A.I. circuits. Hands would reach out of compartments to take their stuff and put them in safe keeping. There was a sort of living room area to be able to lounge and read a book. Also in the living room, there sat a personal widescreen T.V. for the televisionlover's football games or the game consols. The thing great about all of this was that the furniture, in exception of the bed, was made of marble.  
"Now this is what I'm talking about. Talk about high-living! Aaron, how the hell did you come up with the money to buy all of this stuff?" Matthew asked," I mean, like this is the lavish lifestyle of big celebs! This stuff is sick!"  
"Now come on, weare celebs now. We're the friggan saviors of our race for crying out loud. So anyways, you'll all need to catch some shuteye right about.........nnnnnnnow. You see, we'll be up at about 5:00 tomorrow morning to make all of the arrangents to settle in. It is already 10:47 PM."  
" Hey Aaron," Ryoko said," don't you dare watch me get dressed for bed or it will be the last thing you do."  
" Gllllll-llll-llllll! .Well, the same thing applies for you, Ryoko. Don't get too hooked on me, we are only friends and bunkmates. I've barely known you for a full day." I told her as I headed for the dresser to start putting some of my clothes away.  
  
Chapter Two:  
Our First Battle Rages  
  
It has been two months since we left the dying and ailing planet of Earth and set off on a journey in search of a planet in a different galexy to rebuild our civilization. On our journey, we past through many a star dust trail and through many asteriod fields, weaving and dodging, weaving and dodging, trying to keep the ship frrom having to use its arsenal system to blast our way through things. The relationship between the crew members has become more and more friendly. Why, just the other day, Vonski Celestin and Himoura Batosai spent 2 hours duking it out in an all out Dance Dance Revolution game.Yeah, the crew members are really getting used to each other.  
"Hey Aaron." Came a voice from the shadows. I tried to track down the source and the next thing I heard gave that person right away.  
" Yo man, we got any food? I'm so hungry I could eat government cheese."  
" Hello, Goku. The kitchen is up in the North quadrant take as much as you want. We have an unlimited supply of food. As soon as you take the food, more will apperate to take its place." That really was the truth, for you see, I invented a type of refrigerator that can remember a certain type of food and when it goes missing or gets taken to be eaten, it automatically uses a type of mind production thing to magically make another. 


End file.
